Bojack Vunderval
Bojack is a Skinwalker Warpriest Warpriest (Pathfinder). He is played by Majin. Description Appearance Bojack is 5'8 with white hair and palish skin. He is visibly muscular, with a number of highly visible scars across his face and chest. His hair is generally long and unkempt, and he is described by Majin as having "tons of hair on his body." He wears weathered steel plate armor on top of a tattered black cloth shirt - the rest of his outfit is implied to be similar. Personality Bojack, due to his boisterous and inconsiderate nature, is commonly characterized as one of the least liked members of the Ebon Ward. He values strength above all else, and frequently threatens violence in lieu of diplomacy or during minor disagreements (citation needed). These threats are generally supplemented with insults, the most frequent of which is "wuss." (citation needed) He has stated that his worship of the wrath goddess Lyssa serves exclusively as an excuse for his violent nature. (citation needed) He tends to act aggressively towards both enemies and allies with abandon. He embraces his chaotic alignment, wanting to cause trouble and speak freely with little regard as to how others may view his actions. Upon his primary capture and recruitment into the Ebon Ward, Bojack was unfazed, seeing the incident as yet another example of his merit. He relishes at opportunities to venture outside the Onyx Maw, using them to exert his violent urges on (usually) worthy targets; likewise, he grimaces returning to the Onyx Maw, due to the various restrictions and confinements to which he is subjected. Strangely, his attitude towards these confinements are notably less violent than one would expect - they are frequently met with lengthy complaints, but rarely (if at all) with significant resistance. He has been described as somewhat unhygienic, though this characteristic has yet to be further explored. Background and History This is a placeholder, because it is 3 am. Abilities Character stats Class Information * Bojack is a Warpriest Warpriest, a class which is characterized by it's Blessings and spellcasting * Bojack's Blessings are as follows: ** Destruction ** War * Frequently used spells: Divine Favor, Touch of Bloodletting, Bone Fist, Iron Skin * Bojack is commonly attributed with being one of the strongest physical combatants of the Ebon Ward player characters Quotes PLACEHOLDER Fun Facts * Bojack is one of the few Surprise Round character's whose current whereabouts are purposefully kept mysterious, though he is unlikely to make a return as a player character. This is most frequently attributed to the GM's frustration with Bojack's insane combat efficiency. Some of his potential whereabouts/fates are as follows: ** Locked in Ebon Ward South, as per regulation, and never released ** Killed and subsequently cooked by Redpath * Bojack is one of the few characters in Ebon Ward to not receive an alternate icon to represent his transformation. This is likely due to his early involvement in Ebon Ward as a whole, as well as his early departure from the cast. * When asked directly, Majin divulged that Bojack is a power bottom. Category:Characters Category:Majin Category:Ebon Ward Category:PCs